


Первым делом самолеты

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если попадется — примчится полиция, положит его лицом на асфальт, и придется долго, долго объяснять, что он тут делал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первым делом самолеты

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам шоу Discovery «Airplane Repo», вольное обращение с матчастью  
> Написано для команды Тоо на AU-фест  
> Бета - Аурум, usbsushi

Во второй половине дня он не съел ничего, кроме хот-дога из закусочной неподалеку. За неделю, которую Кисе тут ошивался, девушка на кассе хорошо его запомнила и каждый раз вовсю улыбалась, едва завидев, а сегодня сказала, что новая прическа ему к лицу. Калифорнийское солнце жгло шею — состригать волосы на затылке перед тем, как проторчать на солнцепеке несколько дней кряду, было дурацкой затеей. Но ничего, скоро Кисе получит свои деньги за заказ, вернется в Пасадену, вволю выспится и съест луковый суп в ресторане на углу дома.

Частный аэропорт окружала двойная ограда, поверху тянулась, криво изгибаясь, колючая проволока. Вокруг было людно, а за спиной гудели перегруженные автострады, но еще через двадцать шагов ограда завернула, огибая ствол юкки, и Кисе остановился и глянул по сторонам.

Отлично. Здесь.

Закатное солнце лизало горные склоны, окрашивая оранжевым светом. Техники сейчас поплетутся с работы и оставят ангар без присмотра. Кисе посмотрел на часы: стрелки показывали 19:12, из-под металлического браслета выглянула светлая полоска незагорелой кожи. Еще минут десять. Как раз хватит, чтобы добраться до нужного ангара, шестого по счету.

Он заткнул глубже за пояс папку с документами, снял и спрятал в нагрудный карман очки-авиаторы, последний раз глянул на серый пиджак в руке — жалко, но ничего не поделаешь, — и подбросил вверх. Тот прилип к колючей проволоке, как к репейнику. Кисе вцепился пальцами в решетку ограды и крепко сжал, готовясь к рывку. Если попадется — примчится полиция, положит его лицом на асфальт, и Кисе придется долго, долго объяснять, что он тут делал.

Проволока больно оцарапала ладонь, Кисе недолго балансировал на вершине как канатоходец — опасно! — качнулся раз и спрыгнул, ловко приземлившись. Выпрямился и отряхнул руки от пыли и песка.

Он скользнул за первый контейнер и пригнулся, выглядывая. Ко второму ряду ангаров шаркало двое техников в измазанных комбинезонах. Они о чем-то болтали, один из них бурно жестикулировал, Кисе прислушался, но не разобрал слов. Под подошвой кроссовка мешался крупный камень, Кисе пнул его и тут же зажмурился — тот со звоном ударился о металлическую стенку. Техники притормозили, а Кисе, вжавшись спиной в треклятый контейнер, забыл как дышать. Шагов не последовало, как и холодящего кровь «эй, ты что тут делаешь?», и Кисе выглянул еще раз.  

Скрылись. Не теряя бдительности, короткими перебежками он добрался до шестого ангара. Дернул замок — открыто! Хозяин — полный идиот, раз оставляет без присмотра такие дорогие игрушки. Конечно, разные бывали случаи, но открытые ангары обычно уравновешивались усиленной охраной. Судя по досье, большим умом владелец действительно не отличался, зато отличался избалованностью, непомерными тратами и нелюбовью оплачивать счета. Что ж, тем приятнее будет его обставить.

Кисе потянул на себя тяжелую дверь, толкнул ее в сторону, и та со скрипом царапнула по гладкому асфальту, открываясь.

Закатный свет выхватил из темноты белое крыло. Нашел! Из распахнутых ворот на Кисе заостренным носом смотрел новенький восьмиместный Сайтэйшн, боками поблескивая в полумраке. Реактивная звезда бизнес-класса.

Кисе выслеживал его неделю, владелец давно нигде не светился, а сдал его бывший пилот, которому он в свое время зажимал зарплату. Ну и кто так скрывается?

Кисе обошел самолет, легко ведя ладонями по холодному фюзеляжу и крыльям, нежно как с женщиной —  царапин, вмятин не было, утечек топлива тоже. Владелец ухаживал за ним как следует, молодец. От четких и плавных изгибов захватывало дух. Кисе упрекали, что он повернут на своих самолетах и интересуется ими больше, чем женщинами, но он и не спорил: работа с этими пташками заводила его не хуже, чем прелюдия к сексу.

Он похлопал по корпусу у хвостовой части. Красавец, хозяин будет по тебе очень скучать, Кисе бы на его месте с ума сошел.

По короткому трапу Кисе поднялся на борт — заглянул внутрь, в кабину пилота, проверил работу электроники. Панель управления под пальцами отозвалась россыпью мелких огней. Только горючего мало, и времени у Кисе тоже. Поймают — пиши пропало, а до наступления ночи он обязан перегнать этот самолет в Аризону.

В ангаре нашлась только одна неполная паршивая канистра, черт! Ладно, со скрипом, но должен дотянуть.

Крюком от тягача Кисе подцепил кольцо рядом с шасси, с силой дернул, крепко ли сидит.

Погнали.

Выкатив самолет из ангара, Кисе забрался в кабину пилота, быстрыми, отточенными до автоматизма движениями проверил гарнитуру и завел двигатель. В последний момент кто-то все-таки выбежал к взлетной полосе, но было уже слишком поздно.

Кисе успел помахать им на прощанье перед тем, как оторваться от земли. Счастливо оставаться!

Дело в шляпе, а легкая добыча его не смущала.

Мерное гудение приборов приятно ласкало слух, успокаивая, и сердце замедлило свой бешеный ритм. Набрав высоту, Кисе выбрал режим работы автопилота и с облегчением выдохнул, взъерошив непривычно короткие волосы на затылке. Пощупал пряди у левого виска — с этой стороны короче подстригли, что ли?

Кисе напевал под нос приевшуюся песню, которую услышал по радио в закусочной, мыслями находясь уже в Пасадене, болтая с Моникой, официанткой из ресторана, в котором подавали лучший луковый суп в городе. Жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна, пока вдруг что-то не сжало Кисе за плечо:

— Ты быстро, я ждал свою пиццу только через час, — раздался сверху низкий голос, который не заглушила даже гарнитура. Сильный, под стать хватке.

— Твою мать! — Кисе подбросило в кресле, будто током ударило, и наушники съехали с головы.

Какого?!

— Что, нравится моя малютка? Я тоже иногда сажусь за штурвал и представляю, что пилотирую ее.

Кисе во все глаза смотрел на парня в махровом халате, нелепого на фоне роскошного салона самолета почти за три миллиона долларов. Светлый халат разъехался на широкой смуглой груди, волосы на голове примялись как после подушки, парень стоял в расслабленной позе, зевая и свободной рукой почесывая пузо. Именно он крепко держал Кисе за плечо, и лицо у него было не сильно радостным.

— Ты… ты что тут делаешь? — выдал Кисе, запинаясь.

— Живу.

— Что?

— Наушники сними, — парень показал на гарнитуру, — совсем оглох? Живу я тут.

— Отойди, — коротко сказал Кисе, вытянул руку и уперся ладонью в теплый живот.

— Эй, ты как себя ведешь? Вломился ко мне домой, разбудил, а теперь еще и выгоняешь!

Подобно газетным вырезкам, в голове замелькали строки из кипы бумаг по делу самолета. Кисе нахмурился.

— Ты… Аомине Дайки?

Он бы слукавил, если бы сказал, что не узнал.

— Типа того. Расписаться где?

Прекрасно. Великолепно. Кисе угнал самолет вместе с его владельцем.

Игроком НБА, который вконец зазвездился и теперь должен банкам кучу денег. Кисе чуял, знал, что его ждет какой-то подвох. Все изначально шло чересчур гладко, а Кисе идиот, торопился и не проверил салон самолета. За такую работу его по голове не погладят.

— Он тебе больше не принадлежит.

— Не понял.

Кисе прикусил язык — нечего болтать лишнее — и только похлопал по папке на коленях:

— Документы на конфискацию. Я действую в рамках закона.

Ну, почти.

Аомине не ответил, а Кисе оставалось только гадать, о чем тот думает — реакция на такие новости у людей всегда непредсказуема, и каждый раз, когда Кисе считал, что видел все, жизнь устраивала ему новый сюрприз.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Аомине только переступил с ноги на ногу и скрестил руки на груди, между его бровей залегла глубокая морщина.

— Никакой ты не разносчик пиццы, да?

Кисе покачал головой.

— И куда мы летим? — Аомине плюхнулся на место второго пилота, широко расставив ноги, сполз по сиденью вниз и зевнул во всю пасть. Кисе потянуло зевнуть следом, но в последний миг он сдержался.

— Вернуть самолет банку.

— Подумаешь, просрочил плату на месяц, — сказал Аомине, — или два… — добавил он, — или полгода. У банков денег навалом.

— Поэтому я здесь, чтобы великодушно помочь тебе разобраться с долгами.

— Я ведь и побить тебя могу, — Аомине почесал подбородок.

Правда, черт разберет, что у него на уме, и разбрасываться словами в замкнутом пространстве на высоте в двадцать тысяч футов не стоило. Судя по сложению Аомине, им пришлось бы как следует побороться.

— Да? — Кисе вздернул бровь. — И самолет потом сам сажать будешь?

Аомине выдохнул, нехотя согласившись с такой незадачей.

— Отдай, — после недолгой паузы просто попросил он. Видимо, нападать передумал, но с потерей так и не смирился.

Кисе встречались разные владельцы, но почти все одинаково хитрые — никто не хотел расставаться со своими железными цыпочками, — и чертов первый раз такой незамутненный простофиля, который еще и жил в самолете!

— Тебя здесь вообще быть не должно.

— Я переехал сюда, когда у меня конфисковали яхту.

— О, так ты и на яхте жил!

— Ага, после того, как арендодатель выставил из собственного ночного клуба.

— Э...

— ...в который я переехал, когда у меня забрали дом. А теперь явился ты, чертов Робин Гуд.

— Ну кто-то же должен наказывать толстосумов и разгильдяев как ты?

— Да я смотрю, ты просто сама исполнительность и справедливость, —  Аомине подался вперед, с любопытством заглядывая ему в лицо. — И как зовут нашего пай-мальчика?

Кисе пришлось отклониться в сторону — Аомине оказался чересчур близко, и тянуло от него… Картофелем фри? Может, с той же заправочной, где Кисе накануне брал  хот-дог. Странно, что они с Аомине там так и не пересеклись.

— Кисе. Кисе Рёта.

— Кисе Рёта, верни мою Май-чан на место, пожалуйста.

— Кого?

— Май-чан, — повторил Аомине и указал на приборную панель.

Ну надо же, какое ласковое имя он дал реактивному самолету. Напоминало одну модель, которая была дико популярна, когда Кисе еще жил в Японии.

— И с какой это стати?

— Мне больше некуда переезжать!

Кисе не сдержался — ну и чудной же тип! — и захохотал:

— Ты не думал о том, чтобы взять в кредит остров? Или космическую станцию?

— Иди ты в задницу, — посмеиваясь, ответил Аомине. — Эй, — окликнул он, сунул руку в глубокий карман халата, пошарил и достал оттуда кошелек. Черный и потертый, он раздувался от напиханных в него кредиток. Наверняка заблокированных. —  А если серьезно, сколько они тебе обещали? Сто, двести? Давай я заплачу больше, и ты оставишь нас в покое. — Кисе услышал мягкое шуршание купюр.

— Триста.

Аомине кивнул и радостно сунул ему под нос триста долларов. Три затертых Бенджамина Франклина из его рук отстраненно смотрели на Кисе.

Тот поднял голову и встретился с Аомине взглядом.

— Тысяч.

Они застыли, как в стоп-кадре — торжествующий Кисе и сбитый с толку Аомине. В неловкой тишине тот кашлянул и убрал деньги, и, скрестив руки на груди, надолго замолчал.

Кисе чуял, как внимательный и цепкий взгляд его словно ощупывает, изучая. Аомине смотрел на него так долго, что даже стало не по себе. Понадобилось срочно что-то сделать, например, закатать рукава рубашки повыше, расстегнуть пару пуговиц из-за вдруг накатившей духоты.

— Я тебе не мешаю? — спросил Кисе, выгнув бровь.

Аомине молча подался ближе, Кисе смог игнорировать его ровно полминуты. Опять этот взгляд, глаза в глаза, но теперь не растерянные из-за неудачного подкупа, а спокойные и бесстыжие. Сейчас что-нибудь выдаст.

Аомине вдруг положил руку ему на бедро.

— Эй, — понизил он голос, — может, тогда решим это как-то иначе?

Выдал.

Застигнутый врасплох, Кисе колебался какое-то мгновение, а теплая ладонь уверенно скользнула выше.

— Ха, хватит, мы уже поняли, что мои расценки тебе не по карману! — он дернул ногой, сбрасывая руку наглеца, а тот лишь моргнул, судя по всему, реакцией не удивленный.

— Ты, вроде, в моем вкусе, — сказал он как при выборе еды в супермаркете.

— Надо же, как мне повезло.

— Блондинок люблю. Мэрилин Монро, например. Но ты тоже ничего, — Аомине словно и не думал отступать, наоборот, сказал уже на самое ухо: — Давай, не бойся своих желаний.

Он не спросил, по этой ли части Кисе, не расстроился, не обиделся — ничего из того, когда открытые намерения обламывают на корню. Что за человек!

— С чего ты взял, что я боюсь?

— Ну, — и ухмылка у него гадкая! — ты же пай-мальчик. Правильный, справедливый и наказывает таких злостных нарушителей, как я, — сказал он бархатным, ласковым голосом, словно гладил. — Попробовать никогда не поздно, — добавил он. — Если волнуешься, что у тебя не вста…

— Окей, уговорил, — перебил Кисе.

Он встал из-за штурвала и демонстративно поднял руки вверх:

— Правда, жаль, самолетом некому управлять, но, думаю, у нас есть пара минут!

За бурю эмоций, отразившихся на лице Аомине, можно было многое отдать: он вскочил, тут же заметался как идиот, халат сполз с его плеча.

— Ты что, охренел? Не прямо сейчас! А ну вернись!

Кисе еле держался, его раздирало от смеха.

Спиной вперед он шагнул вглубь салона, маня пальцем Аомине за собой, что ввергло того в еще больший ужас.

— Ну давай, иди сюда, тигр, — Кисе привел кресло в горизонтальное положение и похлопал по спинке.

— Вернись! Мы упадем! — заорал Аомине.

Кисе расстегнул на рубашке еще несколько пуговиц, медленно потянулся к ремню, улыбаясь одним углом рта и неотрывно глядя в растерянные глаза.

— Только после обещанного секса за три миллиона.

— Ты сумасшедший!

— Или, может, ты хочешь сделать это в туалете? — Кисе шагнул дальше, и Аомине двинулся следом, напуганный до полусмерти. — Вступить со мной в клуб десятитысячников?

Аомине схватил Кисе холодными дрожащими пальцами — реально боялся! Но месть была сладка — Кисе век бы смотрел на него такого.

— Постой, — перебил Аомине, склонив голову набок, словно прислушивался к чему-то и усиленно размышлял. Такого глубокомысленного выражения лица Кисе у него еще не видел. — Мы что... — сердце стукнуло в дурном предчувствии, и Аомине расправил широкие плечи, поджал губы и глянул недобро. — Мы и не падаем, — подытожил он, судя по всему, свой затяжной мыслительный процесс.

Вот и поиграли.

— Летим на автопилоте, если для тебя это новость, — сказал Кисе, похлопав его по плечу.

— Козлина.

Полы халата взметнулись, как королевская мантия, и Аомине молча ушлепал обратно на место — никак, обиделся. Ну ничего себе, мачо дуется не лучше подростка.

Кисе присел на сиденье, подпер щеку кулаком и некоторое время наблюдал, как в проходе торчит темная лодыжка и шевелятся пальцы на босых ногах. Все-таки это было мило.

Ну, пришла пора вернуться и заодно помириться.

Аомине прикидывался, что задремал, и Кисе, когда садился обратно в кресло, легонько пнул его, чтобы привлечь внимание. Где-то тут должна была начаться еще одна перепалка, но Кисе не успел ничего сказать, а Аомине — отреагировать, потому что наклевывались нежелательные приключения.

Предупреждающе мигали индикаторы топлива.

— Упс, кажется, у нас и правда проблемы.

Аомине недоверчиво приоткрыл один глаз, как дремавший на солнце кот, которого вдруг потревожили.

— Ха, ищи дурака, — сказал он.

Если до этого день просто катился псу под хвост, то теперь он туда летел со скоростью самолета. Пришлось связываться с ближайшими аэропортами и просить экстренную посадку. По голосу босса было не разобрать, доволен он или нет, но у Кисе заранее бежал холодок по спине. Руководство банка из босса отличное, платил он исправно, но обломов не прощал. Может, он не заметит небольшой облом в виде владельца. Еще лучше, если он вообще о нем не узнает.

Посадку в итоге дали. В глуши.

Аомине сидел неподвижно и косился на него.

— Больше на твои розыгрыши я не поведусь. Даже на то, как ты уверенно щелкаешь по всей этой дребедени, — он показал на панель управления.

Нежным голосом стюардессы Кисе объявил:

— Самолет идет на посадку. Пожалуйста, пристегните ремни и приведите сиденье в вертикальное положение.

— Розыгрыш затянулся, — ответил Аомине.

— Пристегнись, — скомандовал Кисе четко и громко, собираясь уйти на разворот.

Их тряхнуло, и Аомине затих, словно обдумывая важный шаг, а в следующий миг вцепился в ремень и послушно пристегнулся. Всегда бы был таким шелковым.

— Признаюсь, я не очень люблю летать!

— Сказал парень, живущий в самолете.

Посадочная полоса внизу светила двумя ровными рядами тусклых огней. Ладони вспотели. Это острое чувство — когда шасси вот-вот должно коснуться земли, было важным, как последний толчок перед оргазмом. При посадке их снова встряхнуло, да так, что Аомине вспомнил о богах.

Перспектива ночевать в глуши вырисовывалась все краше, а Кисе наивный дурак — вместо заслуженного отдыха на вечер ему досталась только пустынная трасса на Тусон и старый мелкий аэропорт с двумя ангарами и одной взлетно-посадочной полосой.

— И что теперь?

Аомине вылез следом и пошел за Кисе. Подышать свежим воздухом, конечно, не вышло — было душно, ни ветерка, небо чернее черного, и из темноты выступал лишь низкий кустарник на выжженной земле. В радиусе нескольких миль не было и намека даже на самый паршивый мотель.

— Ты свободен. За самолетом приедут через сутки. Надеюсь на твое благоразумие.

У Аомине вполне хватит ума попытаться укатить его вручную. Нельзя потерять этот самолет.

— Я не оставлю свою Май-чан.

— И я не оставлю твою Май-чан, по крайней мере, до утра. И вообще, — сказал Кисе, — она уже не твоя. А нас, видимо, ждет незабываемая ночь в обществе друг друга.

— О. Вот как ты заговорил?  


До такого уровня отношений с владельцами самолетов Кисе еще не доходил. Обычно они либо бежали, крича ему в спину, либо вызывали полицию и всячески пытались его задержать, но не лежали напротив, преспокойно похрустывая чипсами. Хотя, может, у Аомине был план — прикинуться мирным дураком, усыпить бдительность и, пока Кисе дрыхнет, обезвредить его. Или сделать еще чего похуже.

За несколько часов Кисе почти смирился с его кредитной историей и не очень — с характером. Простой, любопытный, а корона самоуверенности подпирала потолок. Говорят, в других ненавидишь качества, которые есть в тебе, но лучше об этом не думать.

Держи друзей близко, а врагов — еще ближе, поэтому надо узнать его лучше. Не только из чистого интереса.

— Один вопрос. Ты играешь в НБА, тебе много платят, как ты докатился до жизни такой?

— Ну… — Аомине замялся, закидывая руки за голову. Халат на нем разъехался до неприличия: свесился с сиденья, открыв целиком смуглое бедро. Совсем не стеснялся. — Я должен был быстро разбогатеть, — сказал он и помедлил, — так мне обещали. И хотел купить свой клуб, чтобы выходить играть, когда хочу, а не когда надо.

— Так вообще можно?

— Наверно, — Аомине почесал затылок.

Кисе перевернулся на разложенном кресле лицом к Аомине и даже дыхание затаил, разглядывая его в полумраке. Темный профиль четко выступал на фоне светлого салона. Аомине молчал, словно о чем-то размышлял. Кисе не видел его взгляда, но наверняка тот был сейчас глубоким и задумчивым.

— А ты, — после затянувшегося молчания спросил Аомине, жуя, и Кисе моргнул, будто выдернутый из-под воды на поверхность, — носишь форму?

— Одно время работал пилотом, — Кисе покачивал носом кроссовка в воздухе, закинув ногу на ногу. — Почему спрашиваешь?

— Тебе бы пиздец как пошла форма!

На человека с чувством стиля Аомине не походил, зато на любителя ролевых игр очень даже.

Кисе помедлил, прежде чем снова заговорить, но вопрос грыз как надоедливый москит.

— Просто интересно. Ты серьезно, эээ… — он старался подобрать слово, — би или  прикалываешься?

Ответа не последовало, и Кисе прислушался — неужели задело?

— Забей, согласен, это не мое дело, — продолжил он, уже выбирая оправдания, как тут до него донеслось тихое, едва слышное сопение. Кисе приподнялся, разглядывая лицо Аомине, безмятежное и спокойное, только между бровей залегла небольшая морщинка и все время казалось, что он вот-вот нахмурится.

Недоеденные чипсы лежали у него на животе, Кисе потянулся и ухватил одну из них, замерев —  Аомине так и не проснулся.

* * *

Аомине плелся за Кисе, щурясь от палящего солнца и ругая его, на чем свет стоит. Ну какой идиот не носит с собой очков в этих широтах? К великому удивлению, у него «дома» нашлась сменная одежда. Когда Кисе заявил, что не будет ловить попутку с городским сумасшедшим в халате, Аомине бодро отыскал помятые гавайские шорты и белую майку. Длинные пальцы на ногах смешно торчали из темных сандалий, а шорты будто еле держались на бедрах, так и норовя съехать еще ниже.

— Отлично выглядишь, хоть на пляж иди цеплять цыпочек.

Они страшно любят поджарые смуглые тела.

— Или тебя, — Аомине нагнал его и закинул руку на шею, как старому другу.

Чем больше игнорируешь, тем быстрее успокаиваются, но с Аомине это не очень работало. Однако интересовало больше другое.

— Слушай, я понимаю, почему я, — Кисе показал на себя, — позволяю тебе за мной тащиться, но почему за мной идешь ты? — и он ткнул пальцем в грудь Аомине.

— Мне как раз нужен новый пилот, ты мне подходишь.

— Пилот чего? У тебя больше нет самолета, смирись.

— Это временно.

— Попросишь новый у Санты на Рождество?

Но Аомине все пропустил мимо ушей.

— Приди ты ко мне на собеседование, я бы сразу тебя взял, — он наклонился к его уху. — Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Кисе закатил глаза. Не нужно было даже смотреть, чтобы понять — Аомине ухмылялся вовсю.

 

С самолетом он прощался с дикой тоской, долго обнимая его огромный хвост и приговаривая, что он скоро вернется. В некоторой степени это даже тронуло, но тычок в спину за нерасторопность он все равно получил. Приключения еще не заканчивались. Почти на пятьсот миль по щелчку не телепортируешься. Они почти час топтались на автомагистрали, и часы уже показывали три часа дня.

Попутка попалась с бодрым седым стариком в ковбойской шляпе. Выглядывая из открытого окна пыльной шевроле, дед улыбнулся им во все… сколько там у него осталось зубов и любезно согласился подбросить, но только до Блайта.

Вселенная за что-то наказывала Кисе, точно, хотя к присутствию Аомине он уже немного привык. Кисе наблюдал за ним — как он пытался усесться, а его коленям все мешало переднее сиденье, как осматривался и не знал куда деть руки. Будто вместо кареты его посадили в тыкву.

— Тысячу лет на таких не ездил, — буркнул в итоге Аомине.

Что и требовалось доказать.

— Привыкай, миллионер хренов, — сказал Кисе беззлобно и отвернулся, чтобы Аомине не увидел, что он смеется.

— Знаешь, это вообще-то тяжело.

— О, конечно, куда бедным африканским детям до твоей тяжкой доли, — Кисе уже не сдерживался, гыгыкал, за что и получил легкий толчок в бок.

Аомине отлично представлялся в низкой спортивной тачке, на этот раз в солнечных очках — вид в воображении рисовался эффектный и красивый, почти как у Кисе в форме за штурвалом. Иногда он пересматривал свои же фотки, хотя смеялся и говорил, что самолеты выходят лучше.

— Слушай, а я тебя, кажется, знаю, — сказал дед, поглядывая на Аомине в зеркало. — Лейкерс, а?

— Типа того, — усмехнулся Аомине.

— Кому скажи — не поверят! — видно, старика это несказанно обрадовало. Кисе словно видел, как  потом он в пивной рассказывает, что однажды ему довелось подвозить звезду НБА. Тот зашарил по сиденью рядом и протянул Аомине старый потертый смартфон. — Щелкни нас, а? Покажу парням.

Аомине поелозил пальцами по экрану, нашел камеру, вытянул руку вперед и щелкнул, попав в кадр только наполовину.

— Еще разок!

Со второй попытки Аомине влез полностью и даже выдал подобие улыбки. Дед на снимке показывал палец вверх. И был счастлив.

— И что вы, парни, забыли в этой дыре?

— Небольшой медовый месяц, — без зазрения совести сказал Аомине, и пока старик подбирал слова, Кисе поспешил вставить:

— Машина сломалась, — и получил косой неодобрительный взгляд Аомине.

— Бывает, — воодушевленно ответил дед. — Пару лет назад моя детка заглохла в нескольких милях отсюда. Июль, жарища, пять часов торчал на палящем солнце!

— Кошмар, — покивал Кисе, а Аомине, видимо, снова стал дуться за свою нелегкую долю.

Кисе застонал в голос, когда наконец потянулся, сцепив руки в замок над головой — за несколько часов в машине задница стала квадратной. Их высадили между седьмой и восьмой улицей, напротив небольшого двухэтажного мотеля. Дед заверил, что этот лучший, Аомине на радостях сунул ему денег, и потом долго разминался как перед матчем. Скромная и потертая, едва ли не единственная на дороге вывеска гласила: мотель «Солнечный город».  

Днем, наверняка, и правда солнечный.

— Подожди, — бросил Аомине и потрусил к минимаркету у заправки напротив.

Кисе сперва проводил его взглядом, а когда Аомине пропал из виду, хлопнув за собой прозрачной дверью, огляделся по сторонам. Дорога была видна еще метров на двести, но не было ни души, только вдалеке светили фарами пара машин, высвечивая на обочинах невысокие пальмы.

Аомине долго не возвращался. Решил смотаться обратно спасти свой самолет? Жутко хотелось в душ и в чистую постель, а лучше все сразу и одновременно. Жаль, это невозможно.

— Я тебя уже потерял, — сказал Кисе, почесывая шею.

Аомине еле удерживал в руках кучу упаковок с едой, и одна мелкая пачка все же шлепнулась на асфальт. Кисе наклонился, чтобы поднять:

— Всякой дряни накупил, — он рассматривал в руке маленькую упаковку с кексом.

— Ну извини, что на заправке не продавали рататуй.

* * *

— Эй, что значит, у тебя не осталось денег?

Женщина на ресепшне растерянно глянула на них по очереди.

— Ну, большую часть я отдал старику, а остальное потратил на заправке.

Счет деньгам Аомине, очевидно, не знал и теперь только благодаря великодушию Кисе не остался на улице.

— У нас есть два номера, — сказала женщина, скрывшись за маленьким монитором. Весь ресепшн и составлял офисный стол, старенький компьютер и мутные часы на стене, — стандарт за пятьдесят пять долларов и люкс с гидромассажной ванной за восемьдесят.

— Я хочу с гидромассажной ванной.

— Тогда, может, сам его и оплатишь? Натурой, например. От тебя, помнится, поступали такие предложения, — Кисе повернулся к женщине. — Как думаете, пойдет?

Женщина вскинула тонкие брови из-за очков-полумесяцев и смущенно засмеялась, качая головой.

— Вот и я того же мнения, — кивнул Кисе.

Видно, Аомине не привык слышать слово «нет», поэтому лицо у него было жутко негодующее.  

— Я же купил нам еды, — и он потряс тем запечатанным кексом перед носом. — И даже пару сменного белья, — с гордостью он выудил другой прозрачный пакет.

— Да, в моей коллекции не хватало именно леопардовых, — сказал Кисе, растерянно глядя на пятнистый рисунок. — И как ты угадал.

Он вздохнул.

— Стандарт, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся он женщине, надеясь, что та не поняла их двусмысленно, но она лишь кивнула и с готовностью защелкала по клавиатуре.

— Ну Кисе! Я страшно устал, массаж-то я заслужил, — бухтел Аомине ему в спину, пока они шли по этажу, выглядывая свой двадцать первый номер. — Или его сделаешь ты?

Кисе остановился у самой двери, развернулся:

— Ха-ха, жди, — он сунул ключ в замочную скважину. — Я в душ, — и едва он успел нащупать выключатель и зажечь свет, как Аомине сделал шаг шире, обошел слева — так текуче и ловко! — и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Вот ты козел, — Кисе стукнул по ней кулаком, но слова заглушил шум воды.

Заработал кондиционер, Кисе с облегчением стащил с себя рубашку — торчал в ней третий день, — бросил ее на пол и упал спиной на бордовое покрывало. Кровать под ним мягко спружинила, а от прохладного воздуха по телу побежали приятные мурашки. На тумбе Кисе нащупал пульт, и на плоском телике защебетала брюнетка, рассказывая новости округа. Симпатичная.

Вода за тонкой дверью еще шумела, Аомине не выходил целую вечность, а Кисе лежалось все хуже.

— Эй, — не выдержав, он поднялся и нетерпеливо постучал в дверь. Ну чем он там занят?  — ты что, дрочишь?

— А если и так? — глухо донеслось из ванной. — Хочешь присоединиться?

— Боюсь, ты в этом лучше, мой голубой друг, — Кисе прислонился к двери спиной, глянул под ноги. Из щели между ней и полом виднелась узкая полоска света.

— Я не голубой, — раздалось в ответ тише, и Кисе прислушался, — это ты красивый.

Вот опять.

— У тебя что, кризис среднего возраста раньше времени наступил? Самолеты покупаешь, до честных работяг домогаешься, — Кисе смотрел на желтый свет бра и ни хрена не видел, будто весь превратился в слух. — За два дня твои шутки у меня уже поперек горла, знаешь.

— Когда верну самолет, приходи ко мне работать. — Аомине словно не слушал. — Как представлю тебя в форме — крыша едет.

Кисе никак не мог взять в толк, Аомине действительно с ним флиртовал или просто прикалывался? Последний раз он был на свидании пару лет назад, уже и забыл, как это происходит у нормальных людей. Впрочем, нормальным Аомине трудно назвать. Кисе развернулся лицом к двери и томно произнес:

— Я весь чешусь.

Дверь тотчас распахнулась, и он оказался с Аомине лицом к лицу. Кисе даже отступил на шаг — темные глаза смотрели на него неожиданно серьезно. Короткие мокрые волосы торчали в разные стороны — так и хотелось взъерошить, — мелкие капли бисеринами блестели на темной коже, а нос защекотал свежий запах геля для душа.

Свой обзор Кисе закончил где-то на ключицах, когда Аомине шагнул мимо, словно нарочно, чтобы снова сбить его с толку. Где торжественный рассказ о работе рукой?

Кисе тряхнул головой и закрыл за собой дверь.

Влажный воздух тотчас окутал его — ну и долго же Аомине плескался, — запах геля для душа смешался с неуловимым запахом чужого тела, тонким, обволакивающим и неожиданно приятным.

Вода упругими струями смыла половину усталости разом, перебила мысли о странных разговорах и волнующих запахах. Чем раньше Кисе ляжет, тем быстрее все закончится.

— Я спать, спокойной ночи, — протараторил он, подтягивая новые леопардовые трусы по пути к постели. И как Аомине угадал с размером? Хотя наверняка не гадал, а без разбору взял такие же, как и себе.

Кисе лег, зарывшись под одеяло. Краем глаза он заметил, что Аомине сидел на второй кровати и играл в телефоне, щелкая шарики.

— Окей, — сказал Аомине, поднялся и… лег к Кисе, оттеснив его на край.

— Не понял.

— Разве не к этому все шло? — без тени сомнения спросил Аомине, но Кисе пинком вытолкнул его из постели.

Уснуть, конечно, не получилось. Не пролежав и пяти минут, Кисе перевернулся на шорох, выглядывая, что там делает Аомине. Тот копался в мини-баре, загораживая его широкой спиной, рядом на полу стояла банка пива. Глядя на покрытую испариной жестяную поверхность, ледяную из холодильника, тут же захотелось пить.

— На, есть еще.

Заметив, что Кисе не спит, Аомине бросил ему одну.

Холодная банка Бада стала лучшим, что с Кисе случилось за эти два дня, не считая до смерти напуганного Аомине. Вот твоя награда, Кисе Рёта, за твой доблестный и опасный труд — банка пива и заноза в заднице.

— Класс, — Кисе сполз на пол и прислонил пиво ко лбу, от резкого холода стало больно и хорошо.

Аомине сидел напротив, широко расставив ноги, полотенце между ног его еле прикрывало. Кисе глотал пиво и молчал, усиленно стараясь туда не смотреть. Аомине щелкал фисташки, словно совсем позабыл о присутствии Кисе и не было ничего в жизни интереснее, чем орехи в скорлупе.

— Надоело, — вдруг сказал он и глянул исподлобья.

Кисе набрал в рот пива и только успел вопросительно приподнять брови.

— Я устал и заслуживаю маленькую награду, —  на лице Аомине не было и тени похабной ухмылки, и это настораживало больше всего. Настолько, что Кисе с запозданием проглотил свое пиво.

— Массаж? — спросил он, вспоминая, как Аомине бухтел перед дверью.

Но и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Аомине отставил банку, плавно приподнялся и оказался рядом. Навис, упираясь руками в кровать по обе стороны от головы Кисе. Только тогда Кисе заметил, как напряжены под кожей рельефные мышцы и натянуты сухожилия. Аомине был на взводе.

Даже когда понимаешь, что с тобой играют, а завтра об этом не вспомнят, ничего не можешь поделать, остается только слушать, ощущать в груди быстрый перестук сердца и смотреть, как завороженный, в потемневшие глаза. Аомине скучно, а когда он попадет в город, снова пойдет на тусовку, какие там закатывают в этих кругах — с девочками и мальчиками в бассейне, шампанским рекой и свадьбой в Вегасе под утро. Ведь именно поэтому Аомине так раскован, потому что наверняка не привык жить иначе.

— Один поцелуй, — сказал Аомине, и губы тотчас начали гореть, а язык онемел. — Мы же взрослые люди, от тебя не убудет. — плечи вдруг заломило, будто густая, невидимая аура Аомине ложилась на них, окутывая, как его же запах в ванной. — Не понравится — оттолкнешь, — он подполз еще ближе, коснулся Кисе своим коленом, — но обещаю, что понравится.

Кисе правда это достало, и натянутая струна терпения и ожидания лопнула. Даже если от скуки — пусть, ведь…

— Тебе проще дать, чем отказать.

Голос получился предательски севшим.

Аомине боднул Кисе, коснулся носа своим, невесомо потерся. Его кожа всегда такая горячая? Он положил руку Кисе на шею, надавил, погладил большим пальцем под ухом, и внутри что-то оборвалось от жаркого касания, а ведь от страха у Аомине были такие холодные руки.

— Вот раньше бы так, — прошептал он, глядя куда-то вниз, на губы. — Ты уже до ручки меня довел.

Кисе замер, чувствуя кожей горячее дыхание, а Аомине все медлил, и Кисе чуть не подался вперед сам — так тяжело было устоять.

Завтра все останется в этом мотеле на трассе, и Кисе никому не расскажет, — разве что по пьяни, — как однажды позорно попался и сдался. В конце концов, у него просто давно никого не было.

Мягким движением Аомине коснулся языком его нижней губы, буквально мазнул, словно пробуя или спрашивая. Так нежно, что еще немного — и Кисе возьмет инициативу на себя.

Аомине будто читал мысли, и у Кисе перехватило дыхание, когда к его рту плотно прижались горячие губы. Не горячие — огненные, мгновение назад нежные, а теперь жесткие. Языком он толкнулся в рот и потрогал уже не мягко и нерешительно, а с напором и требовательно, будто дорвался и хотел Кисе сожрать.

Черт.

Тело обмякло, как без костей, а в следующий миг Кисе уже сжимал на затылке темные жесткие волосы, и целовал, целовал, целовал, как в забытьи. Это было похоже на угон самолета — ты действуешь либо здесь и сейчас и получаешь все, либо никогда и остаешься ни с чем. Кисе всегда выбирал «здесь и сейчас».  

Кисе не признается никому, как хорошо ему было. Не признается, что голова пошла кругом лишь от того, как теплые руки легли на его плечи. Виноват ли баскетбол в том, что у Аомине ловкие и цепкие пальцы, но с каждым их касанием Кисе тянуло, тащило в темную бездну. Он даже не оттолкнул, когда Аомине положил ладонь ему на живот, погладил над самой резинкой. Наоборот, он ждал, как ненормальный ждал, что Аомине сделает дальше.

Кисе едва тронул его за бок, не успев провести пальцами по ребрам, как раздался нетерпеливый стук в дверь. Их отбросило друг от друга, и наваждение смыло, как морским прибоем. Они тупо смотрели на дверь, а стучали тем временем все громче и настойчивее.

— Я открою, — Кисе подорвался первым и пошел на негнущихся ногах, словно это быстрее бы помогло ему придти в себя. Который час? Кого там принесло? Консьержа?

Кисе осторожно приоткрыл дверь и высунул голову.

— Майк, какого хрена ты так долго! — на пороге покачивался парень, глядя на Кисе расфокусированным взглядом. Пьяный. Он всмотрелся, прищурившись. — Упс, ошибочка вышла, пардон-пардон, — заплетающимся языком выдал он и нетвердой походкой отправился искать своего Майка в соседнем номере.

Кисе захлопнул дверь и замер, не решаясь обернуться.  

— Иди сюда, — позвал Аомине. Хрипло, сипло, такой голос, что можно порно озвучивать. — Скорее, — хлестнуло Кисе по спине. Нетерпеливое.

Еще шаг — и пути назад не будет, и этот шаг сделал Аомине.

Обхватил его сзади, толкнул к двери, вжимаясь всем телом, мощным и горячим.

— Сейчас сдохну, — прохрипел Аомине, ладонями вовсю шаря по его груди. Царапнул по затвердевшему соску, и Кисе вздрогнул.

Внизу живота тянуло едва не до боли, а все тело горело как в лихорадке.

Аомине просунул два пальца под резинку трусов, провел по паховой складке, и от касания мелкими иголками закололо кожу.

Как хорошо, что номер маленький. Получилось повернуться к Аомине лицом и толкнуть его в плечо, и тот упал на кровать. Взгляд помутневший, ошалелый. Полотенце на бедрах почти совсем задралось. Именно эта деталь казалась дико сексуальной, притягивающей, и Кисе не удержался, поднял ногу и наступил стопой Аомине между ног.

Аомине прикрыл глаза и закусил губу.

Ох.

Кисе надавил еще, шевельнул пальцами. Под полотенцем выпирал внушительный бугор, только приподнять край, и он...

— Вот это стояк, — Аомине попытался дотянуться до Кисе, но тот ударил его по руке.

— Это я должен был сказать.

Ногой он поддел полотенце, коснулся мошонки и повел выше, нащупал твердый как камень член. Аомине приоткрыл рот, пытаясь ровно дышать, грудь у него вздымалась как после бешеного забега. Это тоже был своего рода забег — лишь бы не кончить сразу, обломав такое удовольствие.  

Между пальцев он зажал головку, и Аомине низко застонал, обхватив Кисе за щиколотку. Так крепко, что непонятно, хотел оттолкнуть или прижать к себе сильнее.

— Эй, — хрипел он, с нажимом гладя по выступающей косточке, — это вроде я столько терпел, а не ты. Сжалься уже.

Кисе не ответил, был слишком сосредоточен на ощущениях, звон стоял в ушах. Аомине хотелось и дать, и взять одновременно — совершенно противоречивые чувства.

Словно пользуясь секундным замешательством, Аомине перехватил его за запястье и дернул на себя, уронил сверху. Шершавая ладонь прижала к себе, не давая отстраниться, но Кисе и не собирался.

Он сидел верхом на Аомине, плотно прижавшись к паху и медленно, мучительно для самого себя, двинул бедрами.

— Ты плохо себя вел, — Кисе посмотрел в его темные глаза, жестко ухватив за подбородок. — Наглый ты ублюдок.

Второй поцелуй вышел круче и ярче, хотя казалось, куда уж лучше. Дыхание, стоны Аомине — возбуждало все. Кисе наконец справился с плотно завязанным полотенцем, хотел спустить свои трусы, но Аомине его опередил, оттянул и вытащил его член — только хлопнула резинка по коже.

На темный подтянутый живот упала капля вязкой смазки, и Кисе некоторое время завороженно смотрел, как она медленно стекала по боку. Не удержался, подобрал пальцем и размазал по коже.

Горячо, хорошо — члены были тесно зажаты между их животами, и Кисе не мог ни о чем думать, когда жестко двигал бедрами и терся об Аомине как сумасшедший.

Еще немного — и он не выдержит.

— Перевернись, — скомандовал он почти беззвучно, касаясь губами губ. Жутко хотелось посмотреть на его спину и…

Кисе даже завис, глядя как бугры напряженных мышц перекатываются под кожей. Вот это спина.

Аомине уже не спрашивал, не комментировал, только слушался и шумно выдыхал через сжатые зубы, когда Кисе гладил его в особо чувствительных местах. Чувствительными оказались бока и сгибы под коленями, Аомине так дергался при касаниях, что Кисе закусывал губу —  удовольствие и дрожь словно передавались и ему тоже.

Кисе шлепнул его по ягодице и оттянул в сторону, ткнулся головкой члена и провел по ложбинке, медленно и с нажимом. Если он начнет искать то, что сошло бы за смазку, казалось, все закончится и пропадет, а сейчас было дико, слишком хорошо.

Он лег грудью Аомине на спину, шепнул коротко:

— Сожми бедра.  

Кисе толкнулся между сжатых бедер, еще раз, и чуть не вскрикнул — долго же тянул!

— Дай сюда, — Аомине завел руку назад, зашарил, — потрогай меня.

Аомине выдохнул долгое «да-а-а», когда тяжелый член лег в руку, и Кисе сжал его, твердый и горячий.

Но в таком ритме Кисе продержался ничтожно мало, потому что в итоге схватил Аомине за бедра и задвигался с громкими шлепками по заднице. Головка каждый раз терлась по яйцам, задевая их, и от этого тоже мутнело в голове. Кожа Аомине покрылась потом, Кисе склонился и провел языком по соленому загривку, прикусил неожиданно сильно, Аомине рыкнул под ним, и пересохшими губами Кисе прижался к этому месту.  

— Я сейчас… — голос у Аомине был совсем чужим, он не договорил, но Кисе тут же просунул руку ему под живот. От толчков головка члена Аомине касалась подставленной раскрытой ладони.

— Давай, — шепнул Кисе на ухо Аомине, и не прошло и минуты, как тугая горячая струя ударила Кисе в ладонь, потекла сквозь пальцы на покрывало.

Аомине кончил без рук.

Одно это подстегнуло Кисе как плеть, и он спустил следом — в несколько длинных толчков, пачкая все между бедер Аомине, а потом долго лежал на его спине и загнанно дышал ему в шею.

Испачкав одну, им пришлось перебраться на другую кровать. Руки и ноги не слушались, и Кисе уснул мертвецким сном, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

* * *

Утро прошло в напряженной тишине, которая прерывалась редкими «кинь мне полотенце» или «дай сюда сахар». Кисе избегал смотреть Аомине в глаза, тот тоже не рвался общаться, но это было к лучшему. Отвечать на подколки не было никакого настроения. Вот и наступило то самое завтра. Все пройдет.

До города они ехали тоже молча, и водитель попутки, на этот раз парень, тоже лишний раз не открывал рта, хотя Кисе видел, что тот, как и старик вчера, поглядывал в зеркало. Наверняка тоже собирался сказать: «Хей, а я тебя знаю! Что вы забыли в этой дыре», а Аомине снова ответит, что у него медовый месяц. Или уже не ответит.

Большой Лос-Анджелес встретил давящим гулом и рвущимися ввысь зданиями даунтауна. Парень подбросил их даже до Пасадены, где следом за Кисе из машины вылез и Аомине. Валил бы уже в свой Брентвуд, или где он там жил, так было бы проще.

— Пока. Веди себя хорошо, — обронил Кисе напоследок.

— Пока, — ответил Аомине, но с места не двинулся.

Почти весь путь до дома Кисе шел, глядя себе под ноги, только зашел в любимую кофейню и сделал пару звонков.

— Отлично. Спасибо, — сказал он и нажал кнопку отбоя.

С самолетом все окей, его забрали, и камень свалился с души, а у Кисе осталась занятная история на память, как снимок в кошельке.

Он обернулся почти около своего дома.

— За пальмой ты ни хрена не спрячешься.

Ее ствол был, конечно, толстым, а Аомине, конечно, не прятался. Он просто молча шел за ним, а Кисе это шкурой чувствовал.

Он не собирался разговаривать с Аомине, но у самого порога не выдержал и обернулся:

—  Какого хрена ты все еще идешь за мной? Решил до дома проводить?

— Я же говорил, что мне больше некуда идти, — Аомине пожал плечами. На что только надеялся? — И виноват в этом ты.

Кисе колебался, смотрел на него, на его лицо и в спокойные глаза, потом отвернулся и завозился с замком:

— Учти, только ненадолго, — сказал он, распахивая дверь.

Наверняка он делает большую ошибку. Да и черт с ней.


End file.
